Nagi Mikado/Relationships
Haruka Nanami Nagi is the first to notice and acknowledge Haruka when HE★VENS and ST☆RISH come across each other, although he first mistakes her as ST☆RISH's manager. He is later corrected by Cecil saying that she is their composer. He sounds surprised to hear that she was the one who wrote their song. When they meet again right before the start of the concert battle, he doesn't have any complaints should Haruka become their composer, and even offers letting her watch their rehearsal. He seems to have acknowledged Haruka's talents as a songwriter, going so far as saying that ST☆RISH does not deserve Haruka as their songwriter. Eiichi Otori Eiichi lightly reprimands Nagi once he started acting rather rude towards ST☆RISH, although Nagi protests. It can be assumed that Nagi respects Eiichi as their leader and as someone older than him. Kira Sumeragi Nagi seems to be closest to Kira the most among the three of them, as shown by how Nagi often looks to Kira for comments and the like. When Kira complimented Haruka's song, Nagi was pleasantly surprise to hear the latter talk more than he normally does. Natsuki Shinomiya Upon first encounter, Nagi was very rude when he brushed off Natsuki's handshake in the second season of the anime. In the anime's fourth season, Nagi was paired with Natsuki for the duet project between HE★VENS and ST☆RISH. When it was the duo's turn to do the duet project, Nagi was annoyed at how Natsuki was very agreeable with his ideas. However, he was shaken when Nagi suggested that they perform their song using musical instruments; Nagi playing the viola while Natsuki plays the violin. When Nagi asked Natsuki why he stopped playing the violin (he had known prior to the start of the project that Natsuki was once a prodigy in the violin) and kept pushing him for answers, that's when "Satsuki" stepped in. He told Nagi that this conversation is over and walked out on the meeting, leaving him surprised and confused at his sudden change of personality. Nagi later dug up information on Natsuki by watching a recorded video clip of him performing 'Orion de SHOUT OUT' as "Satsuki" (see Episode 6, Season 1). When Natsuki showed up for the second meeting, Nagi insulted him prompting "Satsuki" to reappear to defend Natsuki. This annoyed Nagi until Eiji asked him if he had been taking Natsuki's feelings into consideration. When Natsuki agreed to go along with Nagi's idea of performing with musical instruments, Nagi was happy, but was concerned about "Satsuki". After "Satsuki" agreed to allow Natsuki to move forward from his past, Nagi tells Natsuki that his insults towards him was to ensure that the duet project would succeed. Natsuki accepted this and gave Nagi a squeeze before perfoming their song, 'GROWN EMPATHY'. He is finally seen performing 'Maji Love LEGEND STAR' with Natsuki and ST☆RISH in the final episode of the fourth season. ST☆RISH Nagi thinks that ST☆RISH is less talented the HE★VENS and ridicules them at every chance he gets. Category:Mikado Nagi